cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
CSI: Miami (2002 series)
CSI: Miami (TV series; 2002 - 2012) Plot Summary The cases of the Miami-Dade, Florida police department's Crime Scene Investigations unit. Male Deaths *Kenny Alexander (Episode 1.24: Body Count - Randall Kaye) *Victor Alfieri (Episode 4.17: Collision - Luis Reyes) *Enrique Almeida (Episode 5.11: Backstabbers - Russell Tanninger) *Laz Alonso (Episode 3.2: Pro Per - Dennis de Labeque/''Deuce Deuce'') *Stephen Amell (Episode 1.5: Sleepless in Miami) *Sam Anderson (Episode 1.1: Golden Parachute - Scott Sommer) *A. Russell Andrews (Episode 6.1: Dangerous Son - Parolee Officer Andrew Bennett) *Pedro Miguel Arce (Episode 3.7: Crime Wave - Leon Caldwell) *Daniel Arrias (Episode 3.7: Crime Wave - Bank Robber 2) *Richmond Arquette (Episode 9.11: F-T-F - Marvin Hill) *Omar Avila (Episode 9.16: Hunting Ground - Enrique) *Anthony Azizi (Episode 5.21: Just Murdered - Allan Comden) *Sam Ball (Episode 3.1: Lost Son - Ken Timmons) *Logan Bartholomew (Episode 3.16: Nothing to Lose - Paul Travers) *Brad Bartram (Episode 5.16: Broken Home - Edward Crowley) *Chris Batstone (Episode 4.20: Free Fall - Leo Riggs) *Lou Beatty Jr. (Episode 1.2: Losing Face - Al Humphreys) *Bryan Becker (Episode 4.21: Dead Air - Johnny Blake) *Michael Bergin (Episode 1.14: Forced Entry - Thomas Carpenter) *Chopper Bernet (Episode 1.23: Freaks and Tweaks - Dennis Harmon) *Matt Biedel (Episode 5.17: A Grizzly Murder - Dennis West) *Jason Blicker (Episode 5.9: Going, Going, Gone - George Kornspan) *Craig Bonaventura (Episode 4.24: Rampage - Mala Noche Gang Member 2) *Jesse Borrego (Episode 4.20: Free Fall - Nicolas Suero) *Les Brandt (Episode 3.06: Hell Night - Donny Lopez) *Steve Braun (Episode 6.21: Going Ballistic - Brad Gower) *Ben Bray (Episode 2.17: Money for Nothing - Danny Pilar) *Gabriel Brock (Episode 5.14: No Man's Land - Jesse Tavez) *David Allen Brooks (Episode 3.7: Crime Wave - Ed Miller) *Wes Brown (Episode 6.8: Permanent Vacation - Brian Partney) *Joe Michael Burke (Episode 3.15: Identity - Phillip Gardner) *Brian Burnett (Episode 4.13: Silencer - Jose Sambrano) *Michael Canavan (Episode 1.1: Golden Parachute - Pilot) *Matt Cedeño (Episode 3.24: 10-7 - Gary, the DJ) *Adam Chambers (Episode 3.24: 10-7 - Brandon Miller) *Shawn Christian (Episode 5.1: Rio - Carl Silvers) *Eddie Cibrian (Episode 9.1: Fallen - Jesse Cardoza) *Brian Patrick Clarke (Episode 2.16: Invasion - Ted Henderson) *Rory Cochrane (Episode 3.1: Lost Son - Tim Speedle) *Rhys Coiro (Episode 4.1: From the Grave - Benito Galian Diablo) *Will Collyer (Episode 3.9: Pirated - Chip Manning) *Roark Critchlow (Episode 5.19: Bloodline - Doug Lansing) *Greg Crooks (Episode 1.15: Dead Woman Walking - Carl Aspen) *Raymond Cruz (Episode 2.6: Hurricane Anthony - Martin Medesto) *Thomas Curtis (Episode 1.8: Slaughterhouse - Timothy Caplin) *J.J. Dashnaw (Episode 4.7: Felony Flight - Dave) *Vince Deadrick Sr. (Episode 3.6: Hell Night - Martin Conner) *David DeLuise (Episode 4.12: The Score - Paul Sanders) *Tyler Denk (Episode 4.7: Felony Flight - Pete) *Calvin DeVault (Episode 1.8: Slaughterhouse - Luke Caplin) *Mark Devine (Episode 3.8: Speed Kills - Richard Laken) *Nicholas DiNardo (Episode 4.2: Blood in the Water - Damon Loughlin) *Bobby Dodge (Episode 1.9: Kill Zone - Michael Corday) *Lenny von Dohlen (Episode 1.10: A Horrible Mind - Professor Adam Metzger) *Jeffrey Donovan (Episode 3.16: Nothing to Lose - Todd Kendrick The Butcher) *Joshua Dov (Episode 3.14: One Night Stand - Todd Boyce) *Joe Duer (Episode 1.4: Just One Kiss - Esteban Ordoñez) *Bennett Dunn (Episode 2.7: Grand Prix - Chris Petrie) *Rob Estes (Episode 5.12: Internal Affairs - Nick Townsend) *Robert Farrior (Episode 2.20: The Oath - Officer Dan Cofield) *Alex Feldman (Episode 3.24: 10-7 - Matt Young) *Colin Ferguson (Episode 5.18: Triple Threat - Craig Ramsey) *Eddie J. Fernandez (Episode 1.9: Kill Zone - Jason Groves) (Episode 4.24: Rampage - Mala Noche Gang Member 1) *Christopher John Fields (Episode 2.23: MIA/NYC NonStop - Undercover Agent Nick Murdoch) *Jayson Floyd (Episode 5.10: Come As You Are - Recruit Sargeant Timothy Hicks) *Peter Franzen (Episode 3.5: Legal - Ivan Radu) *Franky G (Episode 9.19: Caged - Dante Kroll) *Jesse Garcia (Episode 6.8: Permanent Vacation - Vasco Torres) *Jsu Garcia (Episode 4.14: Fade Out - Cesar Morales /''Cuzz'') *Luis Garcia (Episode 3.12: Shootout - Johnny Garcia /''Primero'') *Joey Gaytan (Episode 6.3: Inside Out - Trevor Battle) *Jarvis George (Episode 2.22: Rap Sheet - Billy Rodman) *Ross Gibby (Episode 2.19: Deadline - City Councilman Mike Griffith) *Richard Gleason (Episode 5.5: Death Eminent - City Councilman Chad Bridges) *Christopher Goodman (Episode 7.1: Resurrection - Armored Car Driver) *Chad Gordon (Episode 1.20: Grave Young Men - Mark Hubbard) *Castulo Guerra (Episode 5.15: Man Down - General Antonio Cruz) *Jay Haggis (Episode 6.6: Sunblock - Ronnie Temple) *Chad Hall (Episode 3.11: Addiction - Chris Tate) *Michael Adam Hamilton (Episode 6.2: Cyber-Lebrity - Luke Selyan) *Tony Hawk (Episode 3.18: Game Over - Jake Sullivan) *Gregg Henry (Episode 9.9: Blood Sugar - Roger Cavanagh) *Jeff Hephner (Episode 6.4: Bang, Bang, Your Debt - Keith Reynolds) *Randy Lewis Hernandez (Episode 2.11: Complications - Dr. Carlos Garza) *Patrick Heusinger (Episode 9.10: Match Made in Hell - Matthew Shaw) *Rib Hillis (Episode 5.22: Burned - Brett Morrison) *Kanin Howell (Episode 4.9: Urban Hellraisers - Bank Robber) *Bradley James (Episode 4.1: From the Grave - C.O. Rafferty) *Kris Jeffrey (Episode 1.7: Breathless - Adam Cassidy) *Mykel Shannon Jenkins (Episode 5.14: No Man's Land - Officer Chris Ryder) *Chaim Jeraffi (Episode 2.18: Wannabe - FBI Special Agent Avi Golan) *Jorge Jimenez (Episode 4.24: Rampage - Jose Trujillo) *Bart Johnson (Episode 2.13: Blood Moon - Matt Bolton) *Brandon Johnson (Episode 1.21: Spring Break - Trey Hanson) *Bradley Joseph (Episode 2.5: The Best Defense - Brad Dawson) *Pete Kasper (Episode 4.16: Deviant - Philip Gordon) *Billy Kay (Episode 2.18: Wannabe - Wally Shmagin) *Joseph Kell (Episode 3.11: Addiction - Dr. Glenn Monroe) *Josh Kemble (Episode 1.10: A Horrible Mind - Doug Reid) *David Kilde (Episode 3.9: Pirated - Dead man on the Sea) *Matt King (Episode 2.12: Witness to Murder - Richard Beckham) *Mark Kubr (Episode 2.6: Hurricane Anthony - Spicer) *Steve Lambert (Episode 2.15: Stalkerazzi - Jerry Dorfman) *Vincent Laresca (Episode 5.1: Rio - Antonio Riaz) *Chris Lerude (Episode 4.15: Skeletons - Clint Holtz) *Giovanni Lopes (Episode 4.1: From the Grave - Alberto Fuentes) *Pasha D. Lychnikoff (Episode 1.16: Evidence of Things Unseen - Victor Ratsch) *Peter Mackenzie (Episode 5.11: Backstabbers - Russell Tanninger) *Max Martini (Episode 3.22: Vengeance - DEA Agent Bob Keaton) *Christian Martin (Episode 4.4: 48 Hours to Life - Darrel Grimwood) *Jesse Marchant (Episode 5.3: Death Pool 100 - Ethan Parker) *David May (Episode 3.19: Sex & Taxes - IRS Agent Simon Bremmer) *Holt McCallany (Episode 3.24: 10-7 - Detective John Hagen) *Matt McColm (Episode 4.14: Fade Out - Jake Richmond) *Steven Meek (Episode 3.3: Under the Influence - Martin Perlman) *Gonzalo Menendez (Episode 5.15: Man Down - Clavo Cruz) *Johnny Michaels (Episode 1.5: Ashes to Ashes - Emilio Medina) *Dale Midkiff (Episode 6.5: Deep Freeze - Doug McClain) *Judson Mills (Episode 3.16: Nothing to Lose - Ty Radcliffe) *Jay Montalvo (Episode 5.19: Bloodline - Reggie Veston) *Jaylen Moore (Episode 5.7: High Octane - Dexter Gilmer) *Toby Moore (Episode 1.13: Bunk - Gregory Kimble) *Brandon Morris (Episode 4.25: One of Our Own - Mala Noche Gang Member) *Daniel Murray (Episode 3.3: Under the Influence - Travis Madison) *Louis Mustillo (Episode 2.12: Witness to Murder - Eugene Thomas Walter) *Dylan Neal (Episode 3.22: Vengeance - Patrick Hale) *Alex Nesic (Episode 3.13: Cop Killer - John Johnson Jojo) *Matt Norklun (Episode 4.22: Open Water - Mike Harris) *Judd Omen (Episode 2.13: Blood Moon - Juan Marco Varon/Miguel Bernardo El Carnicero) *Michael J. Pagan (Episode 5.10: Come As You Are - Corporal Patrick Kirby) *Benjamin Patterson (Episode 5.4: If Looks Could Kill - Cody Lane) *Khary Payton (Episode 9.4: Manhunt - Aaron Taber) *Wiley M. Pickett (Episode 3.14: One Night Stand - Gary Milbanks) *Ruben Pla (Episode 1.14: Forced Entry - Benito Ramon) *Jason Quinn (Episode 3.12: Shootout - Calvin Joyner) *Byron Quiros (Episode 5.13: Throwing Heat - Guillermo, Fidel Castro's Sniper) *William Ragsdale (Episode 9.4: Manhunt - Kenneth McGuire) *Ethan Rains (Episode 8.18: Dishonor - Brian Nassir) *Luis Antonio Ramos (Episode 5.1: Rio - Tiago Matos) *Shel Rasten (Episode 5.4: If Looks Could Kill - Steve Dixon) *Greg Wendell Reid (Episode 4.6: Under Suspicion - Kevin Byrold) *David Renaud (Episode 1.9: Kill Zone - Lou Blake) *Joe Renteria (Episode 1.2: Losing Face - Aurelio Moreno) *Steven N. Rider (Episode 1.11: Camp Fear - Willie Stango) *Larry Rippenkroeger (Episode 1.18: Dispo Day - Sam Laskey) *Vincent Rivera (Episode 4.5: Three-Way - Armando Diaz) *Eric Roberts (Episode 3.23: Whacked - Ken Kramer) *Troy Robinson (Episode 1.18: Dispo Day - Lester Cassidy) *Mic Rodgers (Episode 1.18: Dispo Day - Jeff Macher) *Philip Anthony-Rodriguez (Episode 4.11: Payback - Jeff Colson) *Baron Rogers (Episode 1.7: Breathless - Noel Beach) *Michael Rooker (Episode 2.2: Dead Zone - Marty Jones) *Theo Rossi (Episode 7.24: Dissolved - Jimmy Castigan) *Andre Royo (Episode 3.22: Vengeance - Julio Peña) *Hector Atreyu Ruiz (Episode 3.16: Nothing to Lose - Rico Garza) *Tanc Sade (Episode 5.23: Kill Switch - Jason Billings) *Bill Sage (Episode 3.21: Recoil - Brad Manning) *Marcus Salgado (Episode 4.20: Free Fall - Garcia Vargas) *John Sanderford (Episode 3.1: Lost Son - Reed Williams) *Dex Elliott Sanders (Episode 4.10: Shattered - Jay Fisher) *Antony Sauvé (Episode 5.12: Internal Affairs - Benjamin Rhodes) *Tom Schanley (Episode 2.21: Not Landing - Adam Decker) *Con Schell (Episode 5.21: Just Murdered - Stan Lockwood) *Tom Schmid (Episode 4.2: Blood in the Water - Philip Reynolds) *Aaron Seville (Episode 1.13: Bunk - Rudy Caldwell) *Tim Sitarz (Episode 5.2: Going Under - Billy Gault/ATF Undercover Agent Ken McCarthy) *Brady Smith (Episode 3.13: Cop Killer - Officer Rich Insko) *Jason Matthew Smith (Episode 4.19: Driven - Greg Everest) *Joseph Julian Soria (Episode 3.12: Shootout - Hector Del Rio) *Aries Spears (Episode 6.7: Chain Reaction - Oscar Monahan) *Andrew St. John (Episode 3.4: Murder in a Flash - Daniel Kleiner) *Christopher Stapleton (Episode 5.1: Rio - DEA Agent Raymond Caine) *Todd Stashwick (Episode 2.16: Invasion - Steve Davis) *Nick Steele (Episode 5.20: Rush - Brody Lassiter) *David Sutcliffe (Episode 1.16: Evidence of Things Unseen - Rick Breck) *Charles A. Tamburro (Episode 1.24: Body Count - Bryce Kaye) *John Terlesky (Episode 3.16: Nothing to Lose - Larry Van Owen) *Robin Thomas (Episode 2.2: Dead Zone - Bret Betancourt) *Frank Torres (Episode 4.23: Shock - Dario Sanez) *Daniel Travis (Episode 5.6: Curse of the Coffin - Ed Smith) *Greg Travis (Episode 2.14: Slow Burn - Wade Hinkle) *Michael Trotter (Episode 7.2: Won't Get Fueled Again - Dan Granger) *Brandon Michael Vayda (Episode 5.13: Throwing Heat - Ario Pastano) *Damian Vickers (Episode 3.7: Crime Wave - Bank Robber 1) *Christopher Watters (Episode 4.19: Driven - Joe Tanner) *Gary Wayton (Episode 3.10: After the Fall - Michael Johnson) *Dewey Weber (Episode 5.13: Throwing Heat - Vince Henney) *Brian Wedlake (Episode 2.5: The Best Defense - Justin Sayers) *Joel West (Episode 4.25: One Of Our Own - Officer Aaron Jessop) *Bernard White (Episode 1.5: Ashes to Ashes - Father Carlos) *Chad Williams (Episode 3.19: Sex & Taxes - IRS Agent Kevin Renfro) *Curtis Mark Williams (Episode 5.14: No Man's Land - Officer Matt Cranby) *Kurry Williams (Episode 2.5: The Best Defense - Duane Edmunds) *Jeff Wolfe (Episode 2.17: Money for Nothing - John Klauser) Female Deaths *Mackenzie Aladjem (Episode 5.24: Born to Kill - Emma Wade) *Ana Alexander (Episode 4.20: Free Fall - Sienna Stone) *Geneviere Anderson (Episode 1.22: Tinder Box - Jill Susan) *Fernanda Andrade (Episode 1.3: Wet Foot/Dry Foot - Elena De Soto) *Leila Arcieri (Episode 4.23: Shock - Nikki Beck) *Lisa Arning (Episode 1.5: Ashes to Ashes - Lisa Valdez) *Lauralee Bell (Episode 5.6: Curse of the Coffin - Alissa Valone) *May Boss (Episode 1.13: Bunk - Betty Rosen) *Megan Boye (Episode 3.10: After the Fall - Donna Scott) *Lisa Canning (Episode 4.7: Felony Flight - Lydia Johnson) *Rachel Cannon (Episode 4.17: Collision - Angela Ross/Barbara Sommers) *Erin Carufel (Episode 2.10: Extreme - Nikki Wilcox) *Joelle Carter (Episode 5.4: If Looks Could Kill - Abby Biggs) *Monique Cash (Episode 5.21: Just Murdered - Mandy Felding) *Amelia Cooke (Episode 3.3: Under the Influence - Katrina Hannagan) *Chelsey Crisp (Episode 5.24: Born to Kill - Shelly Seaver) *Kristen Demergian (Episode 3.15: Identity - Tanya Fhurman) *Brianna Deutsch (Episode 3.5: Legal - Jenny Pryce) *Jessica Diz (Episode 1.17: Simple Man - Bonita Cruz) *Julie Dretzin (Episode 1.1: Golden Parachute - Christina Maria Colucci) *Tiffany Dupont (Episode 10.14: Last Straw - Rachel Petrella) *April Eckfeld (Episode 4.15: Skeletons - Beverly Holtz) *Katie Eischen *Elena Evangelo (Episode 2.19: Deadline - Amy James) *Shelby Fenner (Episode 1.16: Evidence of Things Unseen - Amy Cannon Breck) *Jackie Forge (Episode 4.7: Felony Flight - Felicia) *Jennifer Gabbert (Episode 1.14: Forced Entry - Michelle Carter) *Alana De La Garza (Episode 4.24: Rampage - Marisol Delko Caine) *Jennifer Gatti (Episode 3.16: Nothing to Lose - Claire Bushnell) *Linsey Godfrey (Episode 9.14: Stoned Cold - Blair Hawkins) *Jaclyn Gutierrez (Episode 1.22: Tinder Box - Connie Wilkes) *Lucy Hale (Episode 8.12: Show Stopper - Vanessa Patton) *Elizabeth Hendrickson (Episode 5.9: Going, Going, Gone - Rebecca Roth) *Jennifer Holland (Episode 4.2: Blood in the Water - Julie Gannon) *Courtney Hope (Episode 7.9: Power Trip - Kathy Meyers) *Natascha Hopkins (Episode 2.12: Witness to Murder - Jenny Kincaid) *Claudette James (Episode 1.9: Kill Zone - Maya Franklin) *Cassandra Jean (Episode 5.24: Born to Kill - Murder Victim #1) *Shannon Kane (Episode 5.8: Darkroom - Leslie Anderson) *Kim Kendall (Episode 2.14: Slow Burn - Sandi Jane Willis) *Lauren Mary Kim (Episode 6.3: Inside Out - Veronica Eckland) *Kristina Klebe (Episode 8.16: L.A. - Leslie Stoltz) *Ingrid Koopman (Episode 1.8: Slaughterhouse - Stephanie Caplin) *Rhea Lando (Episode 4.7: Felony Flight - Sandy) *Melissa Lawner (Episode 2.9: Bait - Cindy Castiano) *Katherine Leigey (Episode 4.22: Open Water - Rebecca Farraday) *Elisa Leonetti (Episode 3.6: Hell Night - Miranda Lopez) *Krista Lewis (Episode 3.23: Whacked - Sherry Vanover) *Janie Liszewski (Episode 1.12: Entrance Wound - Susan McCreary) *Fiona Loewi (Episode 6.6: Sunblock - Diana Long) *Diana R. Lupo (Episode 2.15: Stalkerazzi - Chloe Jackson) *Michelle Mason (Episode 5.17: A Grizzly Murder - Tess Gowan) *Jennifer Ann Massey (Episode 3.14: One Night Stand - Erica Handford) *Allison McAtee (Episode 6.21: Going Ballistic - Shannon Higgins) *Colleen McDermott (Episode 5.1: Rio - Pamela Silvers) *Larisa Miller (Episode 5.16: Broken Home - Kimberly Crowley) *Poppi Monroe (Episode 4.13: Silencer - Claire Trinner) *Michelle Morgan (Episode 1.21: Spring Break - Tiffany Heitzenrader) *Sundra Oakley (Episode 2.11: Complications - Sara Foster) *Laura Orrico (Episode 5.18: Triple Threat - Mia Graham) *Karla Osella (Episode 3.2: Pro Per - Jennifer Valdez) *Kimberly Page (Episode 4.6: Under Suspicion - Rachel Turner) *Shalisse Pekacik (Episode 4.18: Double Jeopardy - Debra Massey) *Melody Perkins (Episode 2.18: Wannabe - Barbara Nance) *Nicole Randall (Episode 2.6: Hurricane Anthony - Deena Gold) *Naya Rivera (Episode 7.9: Power Trip - Rachel Calvado) *Sandra Dee Robinson (Episode 4.4: 48 Hours to Life - Patrice Boland) *Rachel Rogers (Episode 1.6: Broken - Ruthie Crighton) *Danielle Savre (Episode 8.7: Bone Voyage - Ashley Tanner) *April Scott (Episode 2.1: Blood Brothers - Tess Kimball) *Kim Shively (Episode 5.24: Born to Kill - Jennifer Royce) *Karen Sillas (Episode 1.15: Dead Woman Walking - Belle King) *Andrea Silvers (Episode 3.17: Money Plane - Caitlyn Townsend) *Heather Sossaman (Episode 5.3: Death Pool 100 - Dakota Hudson) *Natalie Denise Sperl (Episode 4.18: Double Jeopardy - Melissa Bowman Rowe) *Heather Stephens (Episode 5.6: Curse of the Coffin - Danielle Madison) *Danica Stewart (Episode 1.11: Camp Fear - Dara Winters) *Noa Tishby (Episode 1.19: Double Cap - Gloria Tynan/Gina Cusack) *Lacey Toups (Episode 4.19: Driven - Victoria Moreno) *Helen Tucker (Episode 6.7: Chain Reaction - Alisha Reilly) *Aisha Tyler (Episode 1.24: Body Count - D.A. Janet Medrano) *Holly Valance (Episode 3.11: Addiction - Kay Coleman) *Arielle Vandenberg (Episode 6.4: Bang, Bang, Your Debt - Jessica Taylor) *Julia Vera (Episode 4.1: From the Grave - Marisol Fuentes) *Kaye Wade (Episode 1.9: Kill Zone - Dee Lawrence) *Lisa Waltz (Episode 4.8: Nailed - Brenda Hall) *January Welsh (Episode 4.11: Payback - Kelly Gerber) *Bridget White (Episode 8.17: Getting Axed - Renee Dorsett) *Kasey Wilson (Episode 3.7: Crime Wave - Regina Deacon) *Natashia Williams (Episode 3.20: Killer Date - Kim Burton) *Katheryn Winnick (Episode 2.22: Rap Sheet- Nicole Harjo) *Deanna Wright (Episode 2.24: Innocent - Ashley Anders/Kathleen Sosenko) *Sarah Wright (Episode 4.3: Prey - Sara Jennings) *Kari Wuhrer (Episode 5.4: If Looks Could Kill - Janet Sterling) *Lorena Segura York (Episode 3.4: Murder in a Flash - Madonna Arias) Category:TV Series Category:CBS TV series Category:CSI Series Category:2002 TV series debuts Category:2012 TV series endings Category:Crime Category:Spin-offs